A Cursed Miko's Curse
by VeronicaAJH
Summary: THIS STORY IS HIGHLY UNRECOMMENDED TO YOUNGER PEOPLE UNDER THE AGE OF 18! DOES NOT HAVE THE MA RATING FOR THIS SO THEREFORE IT IS MY JOB AS THE AUTHOR OF THIS STORY, THOUGH I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA I OWN ONLY ONE OF THE CHARACTERS, TO MAKE YOU AWARE OF THIS GRAPHIC STORY. PLEASE DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE OVER THE AGE OF 18, FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!


"And now, its that time of the night where bring out our piece of heaven. Or of hell, which ever her lovely body sends you its sure to be a place of pain or pleasure, maybe both for those who are luck enough. Give it up, for The Dark Miko!" Lights flashed the on the stage as she walked out onto it, long white hair, shining blue eyes that seemed to glow in the light. One massive tattoo could be seen on her back, 3 swords two crossed and one though the middle with the crescent moon on top of the middle sword and a pink sphere in the center of her back.

Her outfit consisted of nothing more than a loosly tied black leather chest piece covering the lacy bra she had just in peeking distance, black leather chaps showing off her buttcheeks and the length of the thigh high boots with pantie hose all the way up the only thing keeping people from just touching her skin as easily. Her eyes roamed over the crowd as she settled on the men in the front row of the stage. She wasn't nervous, she had done this a million times over the years, after the DJ called out who was up next the stage seems to get more crowded.

Grabbing the pole she started doing her dance, her song playing loud and hard putting her in a state of bliss as she danced her heart out. Porn Star Dancing by My Darkest Dayz was the song she always came out with and it got a lot of money on the stage, she didn't do it for the money though, she did it for the feeling. Eyes glazed over from her own rythme with the song she zoned out, the last 5 years have been hard. She slid down the pole as she rubbed her hands over her body, starting from her neck and dipping down to her pants as she began to remove them showing the pantie hose and thongs she had on.

She dipped down and ran her hands back up and unintentionally moaned as she heard the whispers of the men starting at her most vunerable spots, the men in the front began to beg for her to take off more and to show her womanhood, ignoring them she started to dance again. Pushing herself back up the pole she began to dance more to the rythme all while trying to resist the temptation to oblidge the men in the front, her body had changed since coming back from the past. After it closed she knew she needed to get away, so she moved. Her mother was terribly upset and she often calls her mother but only during the day, she is always working at night.

It's been nearly 7 years since she made her wish and the jewel blew her back through time as though she was never there. She knew she was, her family knew, but the well appeared to never had been opened. She tried opening it but never succeeded, her powers as a miko were corrupted hince her stage name. She was no longer the protecter but the possessor, the jewel and her were one but everything she once was is gone. The jewel was still slightly corrupted from Naraku so he still got what he wanted in the end, to corrupt Kagome.

After she left Japan and moved to the US she couldn't find any job in her line of Education, she wanted to be a Doctor. Instead she became a stripper since noone would accept her in the colleges she wanted to go to, all her education in school and missing days finally caught up to her. She danced around the pole as the men below her seemed to drool all over the stage as her face became heated, finaly the song ended. She breathed a sigh of relief, she picked up the money and darted off stage. She looked up at the clock and sighed again, _"Only 8 more hours to go." _she thought to herself.

~~8 hours later~~

Stretching her arms she walked out the back door, some of the guys that were oogling over her when she was first on stage were standing outside. They were smoking and waiting on their cab, Kagome open the door to her small car and placed her things inside, one of the men reconized her and called out her stage name. _"Shit." _ she thought to herself. She looked up after openeing her car door, and kept eye contact with him. He seemed gentle but she kept her guard up, "Hey there miss, i just wanted to say hey and I loved your dancing. It was amazing." the guy said, her eyes just kept staring at him as she slightly nodded in thanks.

"So uh." the guy started again, "My name is Black, Chester Black." he smiled and flipped her his card, she grabbed it while keeping eye contact and glanced down on it. Holding her hand out, "Its nice to meet you Mr. Black, we hope you will come back and visit us again. Now if you don't mind I'm very exhausted and would like to get home, if you'll exc-" He grabbed her hand and cut her off, "Oh, I'm sorry. I wanted to know if you wanted to grab some coffee or drinks sometime."

She shook her head, "No thank you Mr. Black, I do not have much of a social life. Thank you for the offer but I must decline."

Taken aback, "Hm, well thats a first I've ever been rejected especially by a stripper." He nicely snapped back.

She knew he was wanting to upset her, but nothing of that sort phased her. Nothing really phased her anymore, not after everything she has lived through. Looking at him in the eyes with the same bored expression, not even giving the slightest hint that what he said had even passed her ears. Removing her hand from his, she replied with an evil glimmer in her eyes as she whispered, "There is a first for everything, Mr. Black."

He stared into her eyes and felt himself still, she had his soul. He had a moment of pure pleasure in her eyes as he lost himself in them. Wanting her even more, he decided to break the moment before he lost himself and allowed himself to be over come by her eyes. He backed up and she glanced down at his tightened pants and swallowed hard as she felt her stomach have that same warm feeling. She trirf fighting it down, but couldn't. Fighting as herself, the corrupted jewel pulsed to life and Kagome went numb. Her eyes glazed over she heard herself say, "tell you what, maybe i can have one drink." Chester stared at her and smiled, "Your place or mine?" Kagome closed her eyes lightly, and shut her door while roll down the window. She raised them and met his once again, he felt himself harden, "Mine of course."

He ran around the car while waving at his friend that were rooting for him to lay the score, Kagome screamed in her mind to wake herself up to stop. But Kagome's lips turned into a smirk as her car sped off into the night, with chesters hand in her lap and Kagome's mind going numb then finally black.

~~The next morning~~

Her eyes slowly opened, she went to move but her muscle's objected. Her hair a mess, the night before coming to a clear image. She closed her eyes and held her head while gritting her teeth, opening them back up she looked up to see her bed a mess. Looking around she quickly discovered she wasn't alone, a gently hand placed itself down at her bundle of nerves. She closed her eyes and gasped, chester smiled as he went in for a kiss but was surprised when he got slapped acorss the face. Holding his face as he stumbled backwards he looked up to see the Kagome's eyes and the fury that was in them, he was taken aback and began to ask why she had slapped him.

"You've gotten what you wanted, now leave." Kagome snapped.

"WHAT?!" Chester studdered.

"You. got. what. you. wanted. NOW Leave!" She repeated sharply

He nodded, stood up and began getting dressed. Kagome stood still until his things had been gathered and he was out her door. Once she heard the door shut she collapsed onto the bed, the smell of the man remained on the sheets kept Kagome from going back to sleep. Growling in annoyance, she snatched up the sheets and took them to the laundry. After she had the sheets in the washer, she decided to get a shower herself. She stripped the torn articles of clothing from herself and threw them away, grabbing clean clothes and a towel she got into the shower. Turning the water on hot, she stood in the scalding water for a few mins and let it rain down on her back and chest. It felt like it burned all the smell and the touch of chester off her body, it even gave her a reason to let go of the tears she had building. Falling to her knees in the shower she hugged herself and placed herself in the fetal position, she felt the seed of chester slowly leaving her orfices.

After a few minutes on the floor of the shower Kagome raised herself and began to wash herself, she had to go to work again in a few hours. She was going to need the rest, and she wasnt going to get it unless she felt clean again.

~~Across the world~~

*knock knock knock*

Mrs. Higurashi ran to the door, and opened it with a smile on her face. "Hello! How may i help you today?" She bowed slightly and opened her eyes to see barefeet, raising her eyes she was met with not one but two sets of eyes, both Amber in color. The two gentlemen nodded, the eldest spoke up asking if Kagome was home.

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head sadly, "No, I'm afriad after the well closed she couldn't hold pain in being here anymore. She moved 7 years ago to the US." She said it was a small area but it was good place to start fresh, i believe she said Atlanta, GA."

Sesshoumaru nodded as did Inuyasha, Mrs. Higurashi turned her head quickly inside and asked "Would you boys care for a cup of tea? I can call her for you so she can tell you for sure where she i-" She turned around and discovered they were gone, she smiled slightly and walked back inside.

~~Back with Kagome~~

The streets were dark, she shouldn't had been walking but her car wouldn't start so she had no other way to work. She heard some whispers as she crossed one intersection, and picked up the pace. She was one block from work and she knew it wasn't nothing to run, but the heels she was wearing because of work wouldn't allow anything more than the pace she was at.

*Whistles*

"Hey baby, where are you going? Why not come over here to me before going to work and giving me a free lap dance." someone shouted

Two guys jumped out in front of her and grabbed her, one covering her mouth while another stripped her of her clothes. The man she had heard earlier finally made his way into the light so she could see him, long black hair, scar on his face, and tattoos on his neck. His eyes were green as though filled to the brim with lust for her naked body in front of him. She could see the mans pants tighten more and more, he placed the seam of his pants at her enterance and began rubbing her womanhood against the buldge in his pants. She felt herself get wet, and the man began laughing about how easy she has to be. Placing his lips down at her womanhood, he licked it once and laughed when Kagome jerked upward. "Oh, you are a good girl aren't you?" said the man.

Tell you what, I'm going to be nice. He began unbuttoning his pants and shoved them around his ankles along with his underwear so his hard member stretched out and grazed her womanhood. Her eyes half glazed over, she realized the jewel was going to maker her aware of everything this time. Any other time she got to black out and ignore it, but now its going to make her feel it all.

"I'll tell you my name so you know what you're going to be screaming later." She raised her eyes enough to see his member, and gasped. It was massive, easily the side of a can drink but longer. She stared at him with half glazed look and half alamed in her eyes, he placed himself at her enterance.

"My name is, Eric." He said and suddenly shoved himself forward into her small cavern, she felt wet and numb but at the same time she felt something else. It was building, o no. She was cumming. Her womanhood clenched around Eric's massive cock and instantly he made the next stroke into her he came as well. Filling her womb with his seed, he grabbed her thighs to still himself from the powerful orgamism that shook his body.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha moved switfly towards Kagome's scent, as the neared they becan sensing her arousal. They both tried shaking it, but as they got closer it only worsened. As they came around the corner they see men circled each other while one is thrusting his hips. They hear a muffled scream and then see the man still and grip Kagome's leg, Sesshoumar flew into a rage as did Inuyasha and they launched at the men knocking all of them out.

Kagome seemingly lifeless body fell to the ground as Sesshoumaru caught her, and held her to him. Still partically under the efffects of the jewel she began stroking Sesshoumaru's cock, biting his lips he held her hands so that she would stop. Fighting him she caught him off guard and flung him over her head, he landed on his back and in an instant before he could react. Kagome had his cock out of his pants and had shoved her self down onto it before he could stop it, sesshoumaru's beast taking advantage of it he pressed himself deeper, he begn to transform making his cock grow in length and width pounding within her harder. His fangs grew and he bit into kagome as he continued thrusting.

Inuyasha had been watching the scene unfold and whined for a split second, his cock hardening as he looked upon Kagome's naked form. After Sesshoumary bit into Kagome's neck he saw him lay back, leaving one opening. Taking his chance Inuyasha ran over and began licking Kagome's ass, Kagome was going insane. She felt someone licking her anus and making it wet. She felt their hot breath leave and a hard flesh rod press against it, not giving her time to adjust he began pounding her ass unmercifully. She felt herself climaxing, Sesshoumaru was close to coming as was Inuyasha, Eric rubbed his head and opened his eyes and watched with a hardened cock as Kagome was unmerciously fucked by two monsters. Getting up he walked close, kagome saw him and grabbed his cock and began sucking on it. Eric threw his head back as her tongue seemly glided over his cock, she had barely started and he was ready to drown her in his cum.

Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Eric, and Kagome were close to climax suddenly Kagome's ass and womanhood tighten around Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's massive cocks, their last push came gushing their seed into her womb, ass, and throat. After their cocks went limp Sesshoumaru picked up Kagome and wrapped her in his shirt, Inuyasha gathered their things and flashed away toward her apartment. Once their they laid her on her bed and covered her up before retiring to the living room.


End file.
